The 2nd Generation
by fruitpunchairplane
Summary: Dudley's son, Vernon; Malfoy's son Scorpius; and Ron and Hermione's daughter Rose, all go to Hogwarts, and things heat up when the three meet, and unexpected romances begin to brew. T, may change to M.  DISCLAIMER I'm not JKR.


Vernon POV

Vernon Kluge Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. However, unlike his grandparents, who had thought the very same thing 17 years ago, he had honestly never thought that anything strange or mysterious could ever exist. His parents Dudley and Bailey encouraged that, Papa especially. In fact, once, when Vernon tired to read a book about dragons, Papa took the book, ripped it into little pieces, and flushed it down the toilet.

Vernon never liked fantasy after that.

To be fair, Vernon never liked much of anything. He didn't like music, he didn't like sports, and he definitely did not like people. In fact, the only things Vernon did like were his advanced iphone plus, and food. He would spend all day just sitting on the couch, playing games and watching TV and eating.

It was a good life, and Vernon wanted to spend it all that way.

So, the day that Vernon's newly eleven year old, 450 pound self hauled himself up to answer the door, with his mother and father behind him (His parents were always there Vernon spoke to people, as he tended to be overly rude) in his sluggish mind, it was a disgrace to move to _speak _with someone.

Upon opening the door, the oddly dressed stranger gasped, but quickly got over himself, and walked right into the house, and strait into the hallway at the bottom stairs. The man, who looked normal, but in slightly odd attire, opened a small door that led to the crawl hole under the stairs, and muttered to himself, "So this is where Harry used to live, no wonder he thought those Muggles were so horrible…"

When hearing this, Papa growled, and said, "So your one of _his_ lot, well you can get out of my house RIGHT NOW!"

The stranger merely looked at Papa, and said, "I'm afraid that's not really an option my dear Dudley, perhaps we could get this over with quickly though. I must say you have the least comfortable house I have been in, in years."

Then Mama stepped in between the two men, and tenderly asked what Vernon had been thinking, "Honey, what in the love of god is going on?"

Papa was still fuming, but he managed to get out, "This man is a w-w-wiz-zard, like that cursed cousin Potter of mine."

Mama and Vernon looked a Papa like he was crazy, but the odd man brightened, and said, "Well now that that is all cleared up, I believe it is time for proper introductions. My name is Neville Longbottom, and I am the Herbology Professor at The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and your, er, pompomtious son has been accepted to be a student there. I hope to see you there.

And with that, he turned on his heel and disappeared with a little pop.

Rose POV

"Mum! Is Teddy coming over tonight?"

"No dear, he is going on a date with Victoire."

"Oh Dumbledore's Beard! Oh Teddy dear! Please wait for me to get a bit taller. But its ok if you have a little fun in the mean while...I guess."

"Honey, are you talking to yourself again?"

"No Mum! I was just talking to Snicker-doodle."

"You were talking to your owl about your cousin?"

"NO MUM! Dad stop making such disgusting noises! Don't you have to catch some death eaters today?"

"No hon, the last one just got caught, and he is snuggling up in Azkaban. His name is Lucius Malfoy and his about to get the Dementor's kiss in a couple weeks."

"Dad isn't that Draco Malfoy, the one who almost killed the most amazing, beautiful, terrific, gorgeous man in the world, Dumbledore?

"Honey, it is highly inappropriate to crush on Dumbledore!"

"I'm not crushing on him, I have a crush on Teddy, wait, I didn't mean to say that!" I covered my mouth with my hand, oops!

"Oi, I think it was a mistake to marry Hermy."

"WHAT THE DUMBLEDORE DID YOU SAY YOUNG MAN! OR NOT SO YOUNG ANY MORE!"

"Mum, calm down."

"NO! I will not! Did you know that on page 753 of the guide to a good marriage book they say that when your Husband says something that you do not like, you must stay at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Mum, that book was published by the Leaky Cauldron..."

"Well, I am so mad! Ron, you ALWAYS ruin EVERYTHING! Remember, in the fourth year at the Yule ball, you had to ruin my perfect night with Krum too! If only I had accepted his marriage proposal! He was so hot and sexy! Whops, sorry Rosie that was not appropriate." Mum started to cry then and she ran out of the door.

"MUM!"

"Hermy! Come back sweetie! Think about Rosie, and Hugo! What about Snicker-doodles!"

Scorpius POV

"Dad? Will you tell me a story?"

"Uggh...fine Scorpius...What about?"

"The battle!"

"No, I've told you that a hundred times. How about after the battle?"

"I suppose."

"So Potter had just saved Goyle and me from the burning Room of Requirement. When we got out I fled. I didn't like to be in debt of Potter but I suppose everyone was in the end. Anyways, I was hiding behind a tapestry when a Death Eater found me. I tried to tell him that I was on his side, I tried to show him the Dark Mark but he didn't give me the time to. Then something punched me in the back of the head and I fell into the Death Eater and he hit his head and was knocked out. I looked around but no one was there. In hindsight I suppose it was Potter under his cloak."

"His invisibility cloak?"

"Yes. It was then I decided that I didn't support the dark lord anymore, no matter what my father said. I heard a cheer and I knew that...V-voldemort was dead. I rushed to the main part of the castle in time to see my parents alive, but chained up. They were going to Azkaban. At one point my father escaped but now he's back. The first chance I got, I snuck into Muggle London to a tattoo parlor and got my dark mark defaced. I don't like Potter but I don't support my father's actions anymore."

A tap on the French windows of the Malfoy manor interrupted them. The letter was addressed to:

SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY

Blue bedroom

Malfoy Manor

London

England

On the back was a Hogwarts seal.


End file.
